


Hair Appreciation

by lhunuial



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, Jedi, Mirialan, Rattataki, Sith Lord - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 00:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10888326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lhunuial/pseuds/lhunuial
Summary: Naya is nursing Lord Zilar Argento back to health after he had an unfortunate encounter with a Sith artifact.





	Hair Appreciation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaosstar](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kaosstar).



He was watching her.

Naya averted her gaze and focused upon the piece of cloth she was dipping in water. Domi had told her to keep the Sith Lord’s brow cool and she was planning to do just that. The only problem was that the Rattataki male had regained consciousness a few minutes ago, where before she’d been able to fulfill her duties undisturbed.

 

He was exhausted and weak from the affliction he was suffering from, but the look in his Force corrupted eyes was intense. She felt like he could see straight through her and it made her feel very uncomfortable.

When she placed the moist cloth on his head again he reached out for her. The moment his fingers brushed her hair Naya flinched. “My lord,” she stuttered. “You need to rest. Master Domi said…”

A smile appeared on his face as he continued to touch the silky looking black hair on the young Mirialan’s head. “You have such beautiful hair,” Zilar spoke. His voice sounded softer than before, very tired, and it annoyed him. He didn’t want to feel this weak.

Naya blushed and looked away again. “Thank you,” she whispered. This man unsettled her. She didn’t know how to respond to him at all.

“How long is it?”

She blinked a few times at the question. Somehow it seemed like he regained some of his energy and spirit now he was talking to her. She didn’t really like it directed at her, but she was flattered nonetheless that he appreciated her hair. It was the feature she was most proud of, she had to admit to herself. An embarrassed smile appeared on her face. “It reaches my waist, my lord.”

Zilar groaned as he tried to move himself until he could sit up straight. He’d been lying down for so long already, he wanted to feel a bit normal again. Naya knew it was a bad idea, but telling him again would probably only antagonize him, so she decided to help him by putting up his pillows and make him as comfortable as he could be in his current situation.

He closed his eyes momentarily. “Zilar,” he told her.

Naya’s eyes widened. “My lord?”

“Zilar,” he repeated. “My name is Zilar.” When he opened his eyes again his gaze focused upon her hair once more. “Show me, please?”

Naya hesitated. Show him her hair? It was such a strange request. He was injured though and it seemed pretty harmless. The least she could do was grant him such a small pleasure. Her fingers trembled as she reached for the buns on her head. A long thick mass of black hair with big soft curls fell down her back like a curtain. She turned around to give him a better view.

A look of pure bliss appeared on the Sith Lord’s face now he saw the young Jedi’s hair in all its glory. He reached for it eagerly, threading his fingers through the curls. “Thank you,” he murmured. It was even more beautiful now she had her hair undone he thought to himself. He could spend hours touching it, if she would allow it. Zilar threw a glance at the delicately ornamented cupboard near his bed and a thought suddenly came to the front of his mind.

“Naya,” he addressed her softly. “Do you see the cupboard to your left? There are several brushes in there. Could you please get one for me?”

A brush? Naya blinked a few times. Why would he want her to get a brush? Did he want to.. brush her hair? Oh, that would be lovely. She would not mind if he did that. Her thoughts went on a haywire in her head and she stumbled towards the cupboard. When she opened the doors she could hardly believe her eyes. There was quite a collection of hair brushes and combs, of various styles and cultures. Did he love hair on other people so much? Apparently yes. She picked one she liked best and returned to the bed side, handing it over to the injured man on the bed.  
  
He took the brush from her hands and patted his lap. “Sit on me,” he commanded quietly, “with your back turned to me.”

She couldn’t say no to him, not while he was injured. Maybe not when he wasn’t injured either. Now that she heard him speak she could understand why Domi said this Sith could ask anything of her and she would do it. Naya climbed onto his bed, sat in his lap as he told her to do. The moment the brush started moving through her hair she closed her eyes.

The next few minutes were spent in silence. Zilar’s breathing deepened as he brushed the young Jedi’s hair. All he could think about was how beautiful it was, how soft and how nice it felt in his hands,how nice it could feel spread all over his chest. Those thoughts stirred something inside him, but he didn’t pay attention to it.“You should wear it down more often,” he told the girl in his lap. “Such beautiful hair should be shown all the time.”

Naya blushed again. “I… I could wear it down when I don’t have to… don’t have to fight… or when I have to go on missions.” Why did she want to accommodate him so much? Pay heed to his requests? He was still a stranger, she didn’t know him that well. She shifted slightly in his lap, to alleviate the tension in her muscles.

Her eyes widened when she felt something pressing against her rear. She knew what that was. Her cheeks felt like they were burning with embarrassment. “I… I am sorry,” she stuttered. “I didn’t mean to…” It made her keep herself very still so she wouldn’t rub against it.

Strangely enough he acted like nothing happened. He just continued to brush her hair. “You remind me of something,” Zilar murmured. “Of someone… a long time ago.”

“Oh?” She was glad he didn’t pay any attention to his… condition. That he continued to talk about something else. Perhaps that would help her to forget about it too.

Zilar stared into the distance, his eyes not looking at anything in particular, as if he was seeing something that wasn’t there. A blissful smile rested upon his lips. “She was Mirialan, like you. Dark green skin, a thick mass of straight black hair, light green eyes. She could stand out in any crowd.” The memories returned to him as if the meeting with her happened yesterday and not years ago, when he was someone else entirely.

Naya didn’t want to turn around while he brushed her hair, but somehow she also wanted to look at him while he told her this story. This she could focus on without feeling embarrassed. “Was she your friend?”

The Sith Lord chuckled and didn’t exactly answer the question. “We met in a cantina at a spacestation. Its location changed every time, I remember being told that. I was still a slave the time. She worked in the cantina and was told to bring me food and help me bathe, to prepare me for the meeting with my new master.” He remained silent as he remembered the first time he laid eyes upon the girl. “She was so very beautiful. I will never forget it.”

Naya listened carefully. She could hear a certain sadness in his voice, next to the sincere adoration. He needed to tell this story, obviously.

“Her name was Hyleas. She was very kind to me, made me laugh. I was not a possession in her eyes, but a person. I would have liked to call her my friend, if we’d had more than just one night together. No, she would have been more than just a friend. I’ve spent many nights thinking about what it would have been like if she were mine.” Zilar stopped brushing Naya’s hair and placed his hands on her hips, to turn her around. He wanted to look at her now.

She let him do as he wished. The look on his face surprised her. For but a moment there was no trace of exhaustion, or that he was injured and ill. “Have you tried to find her, after you became a Sit Lord?”

A sigh escaped his lips. “I have tried to locate the cantina where I met her, but it is known to change its location from time to time, and only patrons are told where. Until now I’ve had no luck. Even if I did find it, what if she is no longer there? I do not expect to find her there. She told me her dreams, that night. She wanted to own her own spaceship and travel the galaxy. To be free. We shared that dream.” Zilar smiled fondly at the memory, the conversations he had with the Mirialan girl.

Naya returned the smile shyly. She had not expected the Rattataki Sith to have this side to him, let alone to show it to her so readily. It gave her a whole new view on the man. “Perhaps the Force is with you? Maybe you will find her again some day? Some of your dreams have come true already.”

“Perhaps.” Zilar reached for Naya’s face and gently traced the line of her jaw. It caught her by surprise, but she didn’t attempt to stop him. “Thank you, lovely. For letting me brush your hair and… for listening to me.”

This time she showed him the same kind of smile she showed Silvass and Xhandomi. Kind and compassionate, no reservations. She’d gotten to know this Sith a little better, through something as simple as a hair brushing and a conversation.

**Author's Note:**

> Naya belongs to kaosstar@tumblr.com


End file.
